Cables are often utilized as physical media to connect devices that may be networked. Signals can be sent over a physical layer of wires, for example, in which signal coding can used for enhancing the transmission. The cable can include a data link layer for messages sent between a controller (master) and a slave device. The messages could have a set of normal bits for bit synchronization, followed by a frame sync pattern, for example. The frame sync pattern, for example, can be followed by data bit frames, in which each frame could include a start bit, a bit data field, a parity bit and/or a set of fill bits of zero.
For applications requiring a high data rate with low latency performance, such as in Storage Area Networks and High Performance Computing, the interconnect media selected should have a very high bandwidth capacity, such as with twin axial (twinax) cable, to support the un-modulated baseband signal. To obtain low latency while having low power dissipation, baseband digital communication is typically used instead of a complex modulation scheme requiring sophisticated coding techniques. A drawback is media analog bandwidth. For example, in order to support 10 Gbps (Gigabit/sec) data communication, the media support a certain frequency Hertz of analog bandwidth. In order to achieve these bandwidths, the cable design and coding is refined to address performance parameters in this frequency range.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current cable interconnects and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.